


we could dress for anywhere else

by shorttfuse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Columbus Blue Jackets, Fluff, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trade Deadline Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorttfuse/pseuds/shorttfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty couldn't stop thinking about it; Cam leaving them, packing up to Boston or fucking New York or wherever else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could dress for anywhere else

**Author's Note:**

> sent out a plea on tumblr for cam/matty/joey fic; an anon told me to write the fic i want to see in the world, so. 
> 
> here's a thing. 
> 
> it took like half an hour and I only read through it once or twice, so i basically have no idea if it's any good or not. enjoy! (or go forth and write better fic for me to read anyways!)
> 
> title from Columbus by Snowmine

"You’re not getting traded."

Cam ignored him. “Do you want banana in your smoothie?” he asked, instead.

"Sure," Matty shrugged, idly scrolling through the Netflix queue on T.V. "I’m serious, though. You said Jarmo reached out to you for an extension."

"That was four days ago. There hasn’t been anything since then." Cam scowled, and began chopping up a pair of bananas so furiously that Matty could hear it from the couch.

"Jesus," Matty heard as Joey walked into the room. He took a minute to appreciate the view; Joey had on a pair of boxers and nothing else, and the occasional drop of water escaped from his still-damp hair to travel down his back and chest. If the smirk Joey threw his way was anything to go by, his gaze didn’t go unnoticed. "What did that fruit ever do to you?"

Cam looked up to level his glare at Joey instead. “He’s worried about the deadline,” Matty supplied.

Joey snagged a strawberry from the steadily growing pile of fruit on the cutting board before his hand could be slapped away. He crowded up behind Cam, one hand slipping under his shirt to spread flat across his abs. “You’re not getting traded,” he murmured into Cam’s ear.

Cam shivered. “What would you know?” he mumbled to the pile of fruit.

"I know you’re not going anywhere," Joey replied, before licking a stripe clean up the side of Cam’s face.

"Ugh, gross!" Cam tried to shove him away, but he was already halfway around the counter, laughing. Joey popped the strawberry into his mouth, bouncing off to join Matty on the couch.

"I want pineapple in mine!" Joey shouted, plucking the remote from out of Matty’s hand. Matty kicked the side of his hip, but all Joey did was pat his foot absentmindedly.

"Rude," Matty said, and, once again, was ignored.

"You’ll be lucky if you get anything, asshole," Cam said. "Go put some clothes on."

Joey pouted. “That’s the opposite of what I had planned for the day.”

"Tough shit." Cam started dumping the mix of fruit into the blender. "Some of the guys said they were gonna stop by in a few hours."

"Then we have plenty of time before they get here," Joey pointed out.

Cam looked unimpressed. He started the blender.

Joey looked at Matty. “He’s really worried about this, isn’t he?”

Matty shrugged. “Wouldn’t you be? With all the rumors?”

Joey frowned. “They’re just throwing around crap. Management’s gotta know he wants to be here. They told him they were interested in resigning.”

Matty opened his mouth but was cut off by a sudden, sharp ringing from the phone on the coffee table. “Hey, Cam!” Matty shouted. “Phone! Cam!” he continued, louder, when he didn’t get a response.

The blender suddenly stopped. “What?” Cam snapped.

Joey leaned forward, picking up the phone. “Shit,” he said, looking up. “It’s your agent.”

Matty sat bolt upright, and Cam’s face went pale. “Give it to me.”

Cam stumbled over to the couch and grabbed the phone. “Hello?” he answered. “Yeah, hi, sorry—” Matty followed Cam with his eyes as he walked out of the room, cupping the phone to his ear. Neither Matty or Joey said a word until they heard the door to the bedroom shut.

Joey turned off the T.V. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Joey looked as frightened as Matty felt.

"You don’t think—"

Matty shook his head. “I have no idea,” he said.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

Neither of them said anything else. Matty couldn’t stop thinking about it; Cam leaving them, packing up to Boston or fucking New York or wherever else. They’d practically grown up together, Cam and Matty, from the draft to the A and beyond. Matty never had a professional career where Cam wasn’t right there with him, and he couldn’t imagine it now. 

At some point Matty leaned back into the couch. Joey had a vice-like grip on his ankle. He didn’t know how long they waited there in silence before they heard the door click back open and Matty sat up.

Cam walked in. He stood there, staring at them. His face gave nothing away, as far as Matty could see. Suddenly, he flopped between them on the couch. Still nothing.

After what had to be a solid minute, Matty heard Cam clear his throat. “So…” he said. Matty closed his eyes. He waited to hear where it would be. The ‘Hawks, maybe, if they were lucky. He’d at least be kind of close, they could visit… 

"I think I’m staying." 

Matty’s eyes flew open. “What?” he rasped. 

Cam looked at him, grinning. Matty gaped at him. “Three years, at least. Maybe a couple mill a year, we have to work out the specifics, but—oof!” Cam landed on Matty as Joey threw himself on top of both of them.

"You asshole, we thought—you’re staying? Really?" Joey laughed.

"Yeah, dude. I’m not going anywhere." 

Matty shoved them both off of him. “You are such a dick, oh my god.” He punched Cam in the arm, trying to scowl. It didn’t quite work. He could feel his face lift up into an impossibly wide smile instead. 

Cam grinned back. “Sorry for worrying you. Let me make it up to both of you,” he said, sliding his gaze down Matty’s chest. 

"I thought we had people coming over," Matty protested. 

Cam looked up at the clock. He turned back, eyes dark. “We have forty five minutes.”

"Well," Joey said, standing up. "We better get started, then."

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr at shorttfuse.tumblr.com for general flailing, or sporttfuse.tumblr.com for just the hockey-related spasms


End file.
